Talk:'A' is for A-l-i-v-e/@comment-155.41.77.154-20130405190139/@comment-6194614-20130405235104
I second that! I mean, look at all that's happened with each of the Liars since the pilot: ARIA: -Ella found out via Mona that Aria was privy to Byron's affair with Meredith. -Her parents separated briefly before reconciling. -Was in an illicit liaison with her English teacher. -Was practically forced to go public with her relationship with Ezra. -Was dubbed a "liar" by the public due to the whole fiasco with Ian. -Was forced by Mona and Toby to go on a hunt to destroy lives in order to save Dr. Sullivan's. -was arrested for tampering with the evidence from Ali's murder. - suffered from PTS due to the events of unmAsked. - Was framed for stealing Ali's body. - almost had an altercation with Lucas on the night of Jenna's birthday party. - Her relationship with Ezra was strained when people like Jackie, Dianne, Wesley, Maggie, and Malcolm came into the picture. - Even after being outed, had to still sneak around with Ezra. - Again had PTS from the events of The Lady Killer. - Was sedated and nearly killed in This Is a Dark Ride. - Had PTS from the events from For Whom the Bell Tolls. - Had to wrap her head around the possibility of her father being Ali's killer. - Was drugged and nearly killed by Meredith. - Had to come to the realization that Toby was both "A" and possibly dead. - Had to accept the fact that Ezra has a family now. - Almost died in the fire in A dAngerous gAme. - Was a person of interest. - was in an altercation with Noel on the school's rooftop. EMILY: - Had to come to terms with her sexuality. - Was almost raped by Ben in the locker room. - Had to accept the fact that Toby, her best friend, was possibly Ali's killer. - Was injured due to the events from the homecoming dance. - Her girlfriend Maya was shipped off to True North out of her mother's own selfish actions. - Paige nearly drowned her. - Was a person of interest. - Suffered from PTS due to the events from For Whom the Bell Tolls. - Was dubbed a "liar" by the public - Almost had to move to Texas. - was poisoned with HGH. - Was blackmailed into breaking up with Samara. - Had to save Dr. Sullivan's life. - Got a massage by "A." - Was in an altercation with "A" in the greenhouse. - Maya ran away. - Suffered from PTS due to the events from unmAsked. - Was drugged "that night." - was framed for Ali's body being stolen. - was trapped in Noel's cabin by "A." - Had to be more cautious of Paige. - Had to kill Lyndon James. - was locked in Aria's basement by Meredith. - suffered from false repressed memories. - Had to come to terms with the fact that Toby was both "A" and possibly dead. - Almost got injured in the elevator with Jason. - was in the lodge fire. - found out about Maya's secret website. HANNA: - was ran over by Mona. - Mom had to embezzle money in order to support her. - Mom had to sleep with Wilden in order to drop the charges. - Had to briefly keep Caleb a secret from her mom. - Suffered from PTS due to the events from For Whom the Bell Tols. - was a person of interest. - Had to save Dr. Sullivan's life - was arrested - was dubbed a "liar" by the public - suffered from PTS due to the events from The Lady Killer - was in an altercation with Lucas out on the lake. - Lucas stealthily broke into her home. - Caleb at one time, spied on her. - Along with Emily, was trapped in Aria's basement by Meredith. - was framed for distributing "porn" in school (orchestrated by Kate) - was given a spiked drink by Kate. - Had to CTRL:A on Caleb's computer in order to save his ass. - found out her best friend was her worst enemy. - Suffered from PST due to the events from unmAsked. - was again framed for having something to do with Ali's death. - was attacked by Toby during the fake job interview. - had to face the possibility of having her mom to to jail. - was involved in the lodge fire. SPENCER: - Was blackmailed into breaking up with Alex. - was a person of interest. - was framed for Alison's murder - Suffered from PTS due to the events from For Whom the Bell Tolls. - Was almost killed by Ian. - was dubbed a "liar" by the public. - was arrested. - had to save Dr. Sullivan's life. - had to deal with the occasional break-ups between her and Toby. - Her parents lied to her at least once - Had to wrap her mind around the possibility of Melissa being both "A" and Ali's killer. - Mona almost killed her. - Suffered PTS due to the event from unmAsked. - was framed for Ali's body being stolen - found out her sister was the black swan. - found out her sister lied to her about certain things. - was al almost bitten by a snake - suffered PTS from the events from The Lady Killer. - was almost killed by the Queen of Hearts - Found out Toby was "A" - Had a psychological breakdown - Found Toby's dead body - was admitted into Radley - kidnapped Malcolm. - was practically forced onto the "A"-Team.